Iron Maiden of Memories
by Habit
Summary: There is an organization that is targeting shinobi, all shinobi. It is up to the best interrogator in the AMC to find them. However, she's bitter at the loss of the man she loves. Can her assigned partner help her with more than just the mission? LEMON!


**A/N: This is actually the THIRD of my AMC fics, but you don't really need to see the second in order to understand what's going on. Well, at least I don't think so...maybe I'll wait to post this until I get the end of the second one done. Hmmm....sounds good. I'll post this when I have 'Living in the Shadows' done.**

**

* * *

  
**

'_You are to assist one of Sakura's operatives in the attainment of information on the link between the group that has been capturing our ANBU and the village of Sound. The information sent by the Allied Medical Corps's spy is most disturbing. Sakura's operative should be arriving shortly.' _Pale silver eyes glared up at the sky. That had been almost three hours ago and still this operative had not arrived. He was unused to 'assisting' as the Hokage had called it. He was used to commanding the respect of his team and making them do as he told them.

He laid back and stared up at the clouds that were floating by. He hoped this 'operative' would be here soon. A noise had him on his feet and crouching in a defensive stance faster than you can blink. Before him stood a figure in a red cloak with a tanuki mask. He gulped as he stared at the most lethal figure in all of Konoha. This single person controlled everyone under Sakura's command and wasn't afraid to dispatch anyone found lacking. He followed Sakura's orders to the tee and was the most ruthless soldier Neji'd ever met. He immediately portrayed himself as non threatening…just in case.

"Good evening Tanuki-sama." he said quietly, still not completely dropping his guard. There was no telling when this monster would deem him a threat. The figure in the mask chuckled and held up a hand.

"Good evening, Falcon. Or should I call you Hyuuga Neji?" Neji's eyes narrowed on the figure. How did an operative of the Allied Medical Corps know him through the mask? He watched the figure warily. When it made no move to attack, he relaxed a little.

"I have come to take you to your temporary partner. I was instructed to take you to the Allied Medical Corps's base, where your partner will meet up with you. Sorry for the inconvenience." Neji arched a brow, but said nothing. The sooner this started, the sooner he could finish and go back to commanding his own team.

* * *

"MOUSE! You were supposed to keep her alive! Tanuki-sama is going to be really mad!" came a whiney voice that was really getting on the brunette's nerves. She looked over at the light brown hair of her 'apprentice'. Ever since she'd been sent here from Suna, she'd done nothing but whine and complain. The brunette in the mouse mask stood and walked over to the young woman in the plain white human mask. As an apprentice, she was not awarded her own unique mask yet. And if 'Mouse' had anything to do with it, the annoyance would never get one.

"If you were a true AMC agent, you'd know that the bitch is still breathing. You ever interrupt me again, and I'll send you back to Suna…in pieces." she noticed the girl gulp and the trembling coming from the smaller woman…she snorted. A true AMC shinobi never feared one of the own, despite their attitudes. It's why the 'inner ring' of the AMC were not afraid of Tanuki-sama. Number one, they knew the person behind the mask. Number two, they knew she'd never really hurt them, no matter how angry with them she got. With a sigh, she wiped her hands on the towel provided by a woman with a weasel mask. The figure never talked to anyone but Tanuki, and Mouse wondered at that. She knew that weasel was from Suna, some kind of exchange to promote good relations between the Hidden Sand Village and Leaf, but the woman had never spoken.

With a shrug, Mouse threw the towel at the white faced Suna apprentice and motioned her to follow. "Come on, newbie. I wont get chastised because you're wandering around the base like an idiot. It's time for me to hand you off to one of my subordinates. I have a mission." the girl nodded and followed, a small whine escaping every now and then. Mouse ground her teeth until she came across Tanuki, who was leading a man with a falcon mask towards them.

Mouse sighed and looked back at her apprentice with a hint of malice. She then looked at Tanuki, who had stopped right in front of them. She watched as Tanuki motioned the man to go first and Mouse growled low in her throat. "So help me, Tanuki-sama, if you give me another whining, worthless apprentice, I'll put you in Iron Maiden and leave you there." she hissed at the woman in the Tanuki masked, who chuckled and shook her head.

"This is your partner for the mission I asked you to go on today. I'll take your apprentice to the tracking division so she can study under Viper or Hawk." Mouse nodded and looked over at the man that would be her partner. She hadn't had a partner since her genin team went their separate ways. She hadn't seen Lee in months, Neji in years. With a sigh she walked over to the ANBU and looked him over. There was something vaguely familiar in the way he carried himself. Reminded her of her lifelong crush, Hyuuga Neji. She shook her head and blushed behind her mask. This just wouldn't do.

With a grunt of disapproval, she looked at Tanuki, who emanated amusement. Mouse arched a brow and gave her commander a dour look. "You find this amusing, don't you, you tanuki faced she devil?" she growled. When Sakura laughed and turned away, Mouse lifted her mask and stuck out her tongue. Tanuki said something over her shoulder, not so much as turning around.

"Keep doing that and I'll cut it off, Mouse." Brown eyes rolled behind their mask at the tanuki masked madwoman.

"Yeah, yeah, you and your little dog too!" she yelled back and put her arms over her chest. She glared over at the man in the falcon mask and sighed in resignation. "Well, I guess I'm stuck with you. Might as well get this over with so I can get back to my job." She said irritably. She noticed the man stiffen and she smirked. So…he was easily insulted. Maybe this would be a little fun after all.

With sparkling eyes and a mischievous smirk, the woman in the mouse mask put up her hand, motioning the man n the falcon mask to follow. She looked back at him as they walked through the halls to her personal study. To herself, she contemplated the irony of the situation…usually it was the falcon that preyed on the mouse. But now, it was the falcon who was the prey, and the mouse the predator.

* * *

Neji glared through the slits in his mask at the woman walking in front of him. Oh, he had no doubt that this person was a woman. Unlike Tanuki, this 'Mouse' woman's uniform displayed her figure openly. There was something oddly familiar about this woman, but he'd have to analyze that later…she'd insulted him…openly. And that did not sit well with him. He glared at her as they made their way down at hallway. He wondered where this would lead, but dared not speak. He didn't want to give her anymore ammunition to use against him. He knew for a fact his body language had given him away a few moments ago, and knew she'd most likely use that knowledge for a little fun at his expense. However, he'd learn her likes and dislikes eventually, and he'd have his own ammunition. The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. He was about to say something to the woman in front of him, but they stopped in front of a door. She took a key out of her top, his eyes widened behind his mask as she did this, and opened the door. She looked over at him and he got the sense she was narrowing her eyes on him…again.

"Don't touch anything or I'll show you what only my victims ever see." she threatened. He would have laughed if he knew what she was capable of. For all he knew, she was some kind of mutant from another village. He watched her walk into the room and he carefully followed her inside. What he found, surprised him. There were books lining every wall. Many were technique books, but there were also books on politics, economics, philosophy, theology, and even a few history books. There were scrolls as well, mostly scrolls with techniques on them, but one caught his eye. It was vaguely familiar, but before he could investigate, she was in front of him and pointing out.

"I got what I came for…now get out." she hissed and shoved him out backwards. He arched a brow…she was highly territorial. He smirked as he thought of several things he could do to annoy her. However, he never got the chance, because she was walking away from him, her hips swaying with the swift pace she set. He found himself staring and chastised himself…she was not the woman he should be staring at. Women were supposed to be submissive, soft spoken, and delicate. Nothing like this…this she-devil.

He watched the woman walk swiftly over to a young woman with a Dove mask on, their attire similar, but different in obvious ways. The Dove masked woman, obviously a healer from the pack she carried, was wearing a revealing outfit, whereas the she-devil he was partnered with wore long, skin tight leggings, black combat boots with silver shin guards, and plates on the toes. Two squares of silver cloth were buckled together with leather straps and acted as a skirt. Her shirt was backless, but skin tight, nonetheless. A strapless silver silk top that tied down at her lower back was accented by a crimson scarf wrapped several times around her neck. He was sure she hid things in it. She had on black gloves that had silver plates all the way up to her elbows.

Her hair was brown, though he wasn't sure if it was under a genjutsu or not, and fell delicately around her shoulders. The way she constantly shook it away from her face suggested that she was unused to it being down. He watched her stomp her foot and reach up to her hair. She pulled a senbon from her pack and twirled her hair up into a bun and used the senbon to secure it. He noticed she had a long, graceful neck and he felt his body stir. He chastised himself once more and sighed, waiting for her yet again.

When the two women said their goodbyes, he glared at her as she made her way over. "If you continually chat with your fellow medics, we will never get this mission done." He watched her stop and then immediately turn to face him. There was nothing but pure chill in her voice when she spoke.

"I am not a medic." she turned towards the exit and walked out, leaving one Hyuuga Neji wishing he'd never called her a medic.

* * *

Pain ripped through her as the unknown man in the ANBU mask called her a medic. She'd never been able to heal anyone…not even the man she loved. She couldn't take his pain away and that had bothered her most of all. She'd never, in all their years as friends and team mates, been able to do anything but help him hone his abilities. And he'd just up and left without a word…disappeared into the night like a missing nin would. However, his name was never added to the Bingo Book, so she assumed he'd either died or he'd been stationed somewhere as a spy for an undetermined amount of time.

With another sigh, she looked back at the man that was supposed to 'assist' her. How she wished she could just leave him here and go out there by herself…at least then she'd have a fifty-fifty chance to be reunited with Neji. The sad truth was, she honestly believed the Hyuuga genius was dead. He'd disappeared so suddenly that she doubted he'd been stationed elsewhere. And from what Lee had told her, the Hyuuga had not returned from his last mission. Even Sakura had been at a loss as to the man's location. Tears pricked at her eyes and she shook them away. She could feel her 'partner' a short distance behind her and she cleared her throat quietly of the lump that had formed.

"We must hurry. This group may or may not have more of our shinobi in their custody. From the information we've received, the base of their operations is between Konoha and Sound, about two days run northeast and then another day straight north. Their camp should be somewhere along a two mile stretch of the border between Fire and Rice." she watched her companion nod and she felt an old thrill of irritation. This man was more like Neji than was safe. With a growl, she turned on him and pinned him against the tree behind them.

"You will answer me with a 'Yes Ma'am' or I'm going to put my fist through your face!" she hissed. She could feel his surprise and then the soft 'Yes Ma'am' that he gave. His voice was low, smooth, and even more reminiscent of Hyuuga Neji. It was unbearable. She shoved him back in the tree and took off, trying to reign in her emotions. She could hear her partner's steady pace behind her and desperately wished she hadn't forced him to speak.

* * *

Neji stared at the woman running in front of him. Her anger had surprised him and then her sudden stillness, as if his touch disgusted her, made him angry. She had been the aggressor, not him. She had demanded he speak. She was the one at fault. So why did he feel like he'd done something extremely wrong? Perhaps it was the sadness he could feel emanating from her…the loneliness and heartache that exuded from her every pore. This was a woman that had lost someone very dear to her…perhaps a family member, maybe a lover?

The thought made him think even more of the woman that had enchanted him all through his genin years…Tenten. She'd been there for him since their academy days. She'd always known exactly what to do for him to make him feel better…to reassure him. When he'd been approached by his commanding officer and been told that he'd have to leave Hyuuga Neji and all his affiliations behind, he'd been the soldier he'd been brought up to be, and done so. That day, two years ago, Falcon of ANBU squad eleven had come back to Konoha…not Hyuuga Neji. He'd left that aspect of his life behind in order to become part of the exclusive Black Ops division of ANBU.

Everyone in Black Ops had left behind their identities…their loved ones. So why was it so hard for him to accept? Why did it bother him that he'd had to leave his identity and his loved ones behind? Wasn't he the perfect ninja his father and uncle had always wanted him to be? These thoughts plagued him as he ran behind this woman who ached for reasons unknown to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the sound of water reached his ears. He looked up at the sky and noticed it was well past dark…something he'd been completely oblivious to. His female partner looked back at him and he could tell that she was reluctant to stop. However, he knew from experience that this was the closest water source for almost twenty miles.

"We should stop here for the night, Mouse. There isn't another water source for twenty miles. We'd never make it before we needed to stop to sleep." he heard her sigh of resignation and then she nodded.

"You're right, unfortunately. We'd never make it to Crystal River before one of us would collapse from exhaustion." She said quietly and then walked away from him. He was slightly surprised she knew this area so well. Not many people traveled this far outside of Konoha unless on missions. Perhaps she was a spy as well as an interrogator? He was curious about this woman now.

"Mouse, tell me, what is your role in the Allied Medical Corps…officially?" he noticed the stillness in her before she turned and started building a fire ring. For a few minutes, he thought she would ignore him in favor of making the fire. Instead, she turned and faced him, her mask slightly hidden in shadow.

"I'm the AMC's best interrogator, second only to Tanuki-sama herself. I'm also capable of tracking, containment, and transportation of prisoners. I am whatever my commander needs me to be." he felt his heart clench at those words. '_Whatever my commander needs me to be_'…he looked at his hands and suddenly became disgusted with himself. He'd left behind people that loved him, people that would have done anything for him…all for a commander that cared nothing for him. He stood and walked over to her. He noticed her stiffen as he approached and he wondered why she hated human contact so much.

He leaned in and looked at her, making sure that even though their eyes didn't meet, the urgency in his statement would be caught. "Never be what they want you to be. Be who you are and what you were born to be. Don't let a commander that cares nothing for you make you leave the people that love you…the people you love. It's not worth it. I would know." he said the last part softly, not meaning for it to be heard. However, she heard him. He watched her look at him with curiosity.

"And who did you leave? Brothers and sisters? A wife perhaps?" he could tell that her pain was only barely leashed at this point. He shut his eyes as images of Tenten flashed through his mind. All the years they'd spent as team mates…as friends. He turned away from the woman and cleared his throat.

"I left my friends…family…the woman I loved…I left them all…for a commander that could care less if I lived or died. I left because of some foolish sense of honor…because that's how I was brought up. Live with honor…die with honor." he walked away from her and he could tell she was staring at him. He started setting up his tent and crawled inside when he was finished. He didn't eat that night, just stared up at the peak of his tent and relived all the time he'd spent with his friends and family…and with Tenten.

* * *

Tenten shivered. His sadness chilled her to the bone. Made her want to comfort him. However, she had her own problems to think about. She had to get this mission and get back to her study…her only safe haven. Many things that Neji had given her were kept there, under lock and key. It's why she kept the key to her study right over her heart…because he still owned it, always would.

She touched the space right over her heart and sighed. She was glad that her companion was in his tent and she in hers. She stared up at the peak and wondered who he left behind that meant so much to him. He mentioned friends, but she couldn't ever remember seeing him. He said he'd left family, but she knew most of the people in the village and he didn't seem to resemble any of them, in manner or appearance. And then there was the woman he loved…had she known he loved her? Had she loved him back? Were they involved? Were they married? Did they have kids? Was that what he'd meant by family? He'd left his kids and wife behind?

She shook her head. She may not know him, but he seemed the type that if he had a wife and kids, no matter what, he'd never leave them. Then again, he'd said he'd been raised on the principle live with honor, die with honor, and she knew from experience that people like that would do anything for their honor. Still…he just didn't seem the type. With a sigh, she turned over onto her side and tried to fall asleep. Her eyes became heavier and heavier and she found herself slowly falling asleep.

As she drifted through the mists of her memories, she found herself reminiscing about her genin days…the days when Neji had still been around. She watched the memories float by and smiled…such fond memories…she felt a touch to her arm and turned. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as Neji stood there, his face devoid of emotion…as usual. His eyes, however, were not the eyes of the man she'd known. These eyes were cold, hateful. These were the eyes of a man that felt betrayed.

"_You would forget me so easily!? I thought you loved me! How can you look at that other man the way you looked at me!?"_ Tenten's hands flew up to her mouth and she let out a sob. This wasn't real…this couldn't be real…she turned and looked around her, but everywhere she looked, there was fire. When she looked back at Neji, he was covered in blood, there were weapons sticking out of his body everywhere, but those eyes still stared at her with hatred and anger. _"It's your fault! I'm dead because you didn't love me enough…you didn't protect me!" _She backed away and gasped out a scream. She turned and tried to run, but it seemed that the harder she ran, the closer he got to her, until she could feel his hot breath on her face.

She turned and saw his face over her shoulder, watched as his hands reached out and grabbed her, shook her. She could hear him yelling at her, yelling her name. She tried to get away from him, struggled for freedom. Finally, the tears started rolling and she screamed. "NEJI!" she felt strong arms around her and she opened her eyes. She could feel the tears rolling down her face and soaking into the shirt of the person holding her. She took a deep breath and instantly calmed…it was still a dream, but this one was nicer. She looked up and found Neji there, his eyes concerned, stroking her face. She broke down and started crying. She heard him whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong, Ten-chan?" Oh how she'd missed that nickname coming from those sweet lips. Desperate to forget the hatred in the other Neji's eyes, she threw her arms around this one's shoulders and pulled herself up to him, kissing him soundly on the lips. She felt his gasp before he kissed her back. She moaned and tightened her hold on him. Seconds later, she let out a sob and curled up in his arms, brokenly telling him about how the other him had hated her, blamed her. This version of her dream Neji was much kinder to her. She told him about how she missed him, how she wished that he was still in Konoha…she even confided her fear that he was really dead and no one had the heart to tell her. She soon fell asleep, wrapped in her dream's arms.

* * *

Neji stared at her as she told him how she was afraid he was really dead. She had told him about her nightmare, and about how this version of her dream was much more pleasant. She thought she was still dreaming, apparently, when she'd kissed him with years of obviously pent up passion. He stared at her and again wondered how he'd gotten himself into this mess. All he could really remember was feeling like something was wrong. Next thing he'd known, he was rushing out of his tent, half asleep, and into hers. She was crying, curling in on herself, trying to escape something. He'd reached down to try and shake her awake, but then she'd let out a sob.

He'd then wrapped his arms around her, yelling her name and trying to wake her up. It had been around that time she'd screamed his name. Tears had been rolling down her face and she'd been sobbing like her heart was breaking. He'd done the only thing he knew to do…he'd hugged her to him protectively. She'd clung to him, her tears soaking through his thin ANBU shirt, and let her cling to him until she'd opened her eyes and kissed him senseless.

Now, here he was, with an unconscious woman in his arms. She'd be furious if she woke up and found him here, so he coaxed her gently into letting him go and covered her up gently before walking out of her tent quickly. All kinds of thoughts were flying through his head. She'd been dreaming about him…had cried like her heart was breaking when she thought he'd died. He paced around the campfire, which was now nothing more than a few glowing embers. He kicked himself for his foolish decision those two years ago. He hadn't thought everything through, and now there was no way out.

He looked back at the tent Tenten was sleeping in and sighed. He'd made a fine mess out of her life, he had. She mourned his supposed death and refused human contact because of him. With sad eyes and a guilty conscience, he walked back into his tent and laid down, trying to come up with a way to get out of the ANBU's Black Ops branch.

* * *

Tenten woke to the sound of movement outside. She sat up and noticed that there were the beginnings of dawn shining through her tent and that the person outside was most likely Falcon. She got up, dressed in her uniform, and put on her mask. She walked out and looked at her partner. He was even more quiet and reserved now than before. Perhaps he'd heard her scream out in her sleep? Whatever, she still had a mission to complete, regardless of his comfort. She grunted and started heading to the river. She noticed he shadowed her and she turned to glare at him from behind her mask. However, any barbed comment she would have made died when he merely turned his back and stood guard for her.

She just stared at him as he stood there, offering her his protection while she did her morning hygiene. No male partner had ever been so considerate…except Neji. Tears filled her eyes and she turned, walking quickly to the river. She pulled off her mask and washed her face with the cold, clear water. It took her breath away, numbing her mind of it's constant emotional pain. She brushed her teeth and put her hair back up in the senbon bun before walking back up to where he was standing. She cleared her throat and he looked at her before walking back into camp and collecting his things. He went down to the river and pulled his mask up to brush his teeth.

Tenten stared at him…or more specifically, his lips. She touched her own lips as she remembered kissing Neji in her sleep. Perhaps the reason he was so shy around her right now was not merely hearing her scream…perhaps he'd come in to wake her up and she'd grabbed and kissed him, as she'd kissed Neji in her sleep. She blushed, her face crimson behind her mask. His lips looked soft…kissable…the accusations the first dream Neji had made came back to her, making her feel sick. She looked away from the man that was her temporary partner and looked back towards where they were supposed to be heading. It was better to concentrate on that than how kissable this stranger's lips were.

* * *

Neji could feel her eyes on him and it was making him blush behind his mask. Did she know that it was him she kissed last night? Did she know he wasn't dead? Had she figured it out? Millions of questions were flying through his head at the speed of light, but only one mattered…did she still love him? He shook these thoughts from his head as he finished brushing his teeth and packed his things away. He pulled his mask down and turned back to see her looking at everything but him. He smirked at his…oh yeah…she still loved him. She'd always done that when he'd caught her staring at him.

She'd do that for the next hour or so, but would then go back to staring. She couldn't help herself. She had always been like that, now that he thought about it. She had always offered to help him train, or go with him when he wanted to do something. She had always made sure he was never alone, though he sometime inflicted solitude on himself. He smiled behind his mask…he had more than enough ammunition to crumble those walls of hers. And he'd do it slowly…so that she would realize who he was and realize he did love her.

He walked back up and looked at their campsite. Only the fire ring told of a camp here…until she stomped the ground and things shook, making it appear as if no one had been there. He stared at her…when had she learned that? He gave her an inquiring look, but she just walked away from him. It wasn't until that moment that he realized just how accustomed to her undivided attention he'd become.

With a sigh, he walked after her, intent on making her see who he was without sending her into shock. She'd never accept him if he just took off his mask with a 'Here I am, now love me'. As they headed towards their destination once more, he tried to come up with a way to make her see who he was without openly giving himself away. He didn't know that, with his very mannerisms and actions, he was doing just that.

* * *

Tenten watched her partner closely as they stopped for lunch. He ate with his back to her, much like Neji had. The Hyuuga genius had always been a proper type of man and had not let anyone see him eat. When she asked him something with food in her mouth, he turned and told her it was not lady like to talk with her mouth full of food. Another Neji-like action. She swallowed her food and glared at the man…he seemed to share lots of traits with one Hyuuga Neji.

She kept her eyes on him as their short lunch ended and they started running again. The effortless way he ran, the precise way he landed and pushed off the limbs…everything about him reminded her of Neji. But why? What was it about this man that made her think of her deceased love? A thought hit her then…no one had ever said Neji was really dead. She'd just assumed being as he'd never returned from his last mission, over two years ago.

That thought stuck in her mind as she stared at Falcon as they ran through the forest. They reached Crystal River and decided to make camp for the night…they were ahead of schedule, what with the early start and the fact they skipped breakfast. She started their dinner, but kept her eyes on the man known as Falcon. She noticed how he stretched when he thought she wasn't looking, how he sat back against the tree next to his tent stoically, in the traditional Neji 'I'm meditating, disturb me and die' pose. All things that had been uniquely Neji…things he'd done as long as she'd known him.

She felt her heart clench…could it be? Could this man who claimed to have left behind everything he cared about on a foolish sense of honor really be her Neji? She cleared her throat and looked at him. She decided to test him. "What was she like?" she asked abruptly, praying he understood. She noticed him look up, slightly startled. She smirked behind her mask.

"Who?" he asked in a quiet voice, though it sounded like he had a pretty good idea he knew who she was talking about.

"The woman you loved and left behind…what was she like?" she asked softly. It would be rather embarrassing should this not go her way. She heard him sigh and noticed him touching his pack, as if he had something to remember his love by.

"She was beautiful, graceful, and fearless. She could stand up to me at my best and hold me when I was at my worst. She was strong, honest, and kind. She was everything I was taught not to look for in a woman, but she is the one that holds my heart…even now." she sighed…that was definitely not her. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't graceful or strong or fearless. She was far from honest and she was definitely not kind. She smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"She sounds like a great woman. You should have told her how you felt about her. Perhaps then you wouldn't feel so guilty." she noticed him stiffen, but then he sighed and nodded.

"Yes…I should have told her how I felt. It's too late for that, however. She has probably moved on with her life." Tenten snorted in a rather rude manner and looked at him crossly.

"If she truly loves you as you love her, then she is still waiting for you to come to her and tell her you love her. I know I still wait for the man I love." she said the last part softly. She noticed him perk and look at her. She sighed and leaned back, letting their dinner cook. "I lost the man I love, two years ago. He just…vanished. He went on a mission to Iwagakure and he never came home." she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, but she just stared at the sky.

"When I asked about it, I was told simply that he just didn't come home. They never said if he died, but he's not in the Bingo Book, so I doubt he's still alive." She cleared her throat and took an unnatural interest in their dinner. She could feel his curiosity, but she hoped he didn't ask any more. Her hopes were dashed into millions of pieces when he scooted closer to her.

"What was he like? This man you loved?" She sighed and handed him his portion of dinner. She took hers and stared at it as he slowly started eating his, though only when she wasn't looking. She shook her head and pushed hers around with her spoon.

"He was a genius, pure and simple. He was the top of our graduating class, he was the heart throb of our time, until the Uchiha came along. In my eyes, he was always the heart throb." she smiled sadly and pushed at her stew more. She sighed and put it down, looked back up at the stars. "He was strong, fearless, handsome…everything a woman looks for in a man. He was quiet, withdrawn…he was broken. His father died when he was young and he held a grudge. But he was smart enough to realize the truth and let it go. He was determined, passionate and protective. He'd do anything for his friends, sacrifice anything for those he cared about…but, like you, he had an overly emphasized sense of honor. His uncle probably nursed that in him for years. I don't blame Hiashi, but I don't like what he did to Neji either. Neji sacrificed many things for others, though he'd never admit it. He almost died trying to bring Uchiha back when he ran off and again when Gaara, the Kazekage, was kidnapped. He was someone I admired…he was my hero." she noticed how still the other male had become and she laughed humorlessly.

"I must sound like some obsessed fan girl. Truth is, I would do anything for him when we were younger. I would train with him no matter what I felt like, just so that he didn't have to be alone. He grew up alone. I swore to myself a long time ago that if it were in my power, he'd never be alone again. He deserved so much better than that." She smiled weakly and shook her head. "He'd probably tell me to stop moping and do my job if he could see me now. I've been a wreck ever since he disappeared. Tanuki-sama has done everything she can think of to get my mind off of his disappearance, but I just can't help but wonder what really happened to him." her companion nodded and gave her the bowl he'd used, thanking her for dinner.

She stared at him as he did, thinking how much like Neji such an action was. She watched him as he paused at the mouth of his tent. He turned back to look at her one last time before he entered. Her eyes opened as he spoke. "He couldn't have been much of a genius if he left you behind." She watched as the man that stood before her slowly went into his tent, disappearing from her sight. She sat there for several minutes, a blush creeping up her face as his comment nestled in a spot that had been vacant for two long years.

* * *

Rustling caught his attention and he opened his eyes just in time to see a woman lunging at him with a dagger in her hands. He rolled up, making her curse as she missed, and kicked her in the face. He heard noise outside and hurriedly put a henge on so that he looked exactly like his attacker. He stood over her body with her own dagger and stabbed her as a man, clad in similar fashion, stuck his head in.

"Is it finished?" Neji nodded, feeling odd in the female body. He'd never found the desire to use a female henge, but he was glad he'd learned how. He walked out into the moonlight and found Tenten bound and gagged, unconscious at the feet of several men. They were eying her funny and it was making him mad. He also noticed that his attacker had been the only woman of the group. The man beside him nudged him.

"You'll have to carry her. I don't think the men will be able to keep their hands to themselves. We can't allow her to be harmed until we know why she's out here. After that, Basha-sama will decide what to do with her." Neji nodded and went over to Tenten. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He draped a blanket over her and tucked it in. when the others looked at him, he rolled his eyes. He imitated her voice the best he could in a low, hissing whisper.

"If she wakes up, she will flail around. This way, she can't." they nodded, as if that thought hadn't occurred to them, and smirked at her.

"You always were the smartest one, Ballash." Neji smirked arrogantly. Covertly, he grabbed his pack, which had been thrown out with the other things into the center of camp, and then openly grabbed Tenten's and looked into it. He smirked a female's smirk.

"Nice clothes. Thanks for the donation, ninja lady." the men chuckled a the woman-like action and shook their heads, digging through the supplies. Neji stuffed his pack down inside Tenten's and then strapped it on. The men gathered what they wanted and then they all headed back to wherever they were heading. Neji lagged behind, on the pretense that Tenten was heavy for no bigger than she was. The men chuckled again and slowed down to 'her' pace.

By the time they reached their destination, Tenten was awake and squirming. He hissed at her to be still and she immediately complied, recognizing his voice instantly. Neji, in the guise of Ballash, followed the men into a large dwelling. They came to a stop at a room with large doors. All the men, except for the one that had spoken to her first, left. The man that had told him to carry Tenten looked at him.

"Basha-sama will be waiting. Remember not to speak until spoken to and don't make eye contact." Neji nodded and knocked on the doors. They opened slowly and he walked in. It was dark inside and his eyes adjusted slowly. He made out a large bed frame, a canopy, and a figure…a female figure. Their leader was a woman? There was a tinkling laugh and he stiffened as the lights were abruptly turned on. His eyes dilated rapidly, leaving him temporarily blind. However, he did not panic. When his vision cleared, there was a tall, elegant looking woman leaning back on the cushions on the bed. She had long blonde hair that fell in curly waves and sadistic blue eyes. He could tell she enjoyed inflicting pain on others.

"Welcome back, Ballash. I was beginning to think you couldn't complete as simple a task as capturing one woman and her beast companion." Neji wondered for a second what she meant by beast, until he realized she was talking about him. On the inside he was glaring. On the outside, he was stoic. The woman crooned and opened her arms. "So cold, Ballash. You were never this cold to me before. Did something happen?" Neji still didn't meet her eyes and he refused to speak. The blonde got up from her seat and made her way to him. He could hear the distinct sound of bells as she walked to him.

"Are you still angry that I sent Alialla to her death? You know as well as I that she compromised our cause. She betrayed you, remember? She did not deserve your love, Ballash." Neji just stared. So that was what this was all about. This Basha woman was in love with Ballash, whom Neji had killed, and Ballash was in love with a woman named Alialla, who had been captured and interrogated by Tanuki and Mouse. He curled his lip in disgust, but hid it from the woman before him. The woman sighed and turned back to him.

"Very well. Don't talk to me then. I will find a new toy to play with." The woman walked over to him and ripped the blanket off of Tenten, who was clad only in her sleeping shorts and a tank top. Neji fought down his arousal at the sight of so much of Tenten's flesh and concentrated on what was going on. "Oooooo…this one is pretty. Perhaps I should make her my consort…since you do not seem inclined to please me." He felt Tenten tense and he just stayed quiet. The woman made a pouting noise. "You're no fun at all…you wont get mad or jealous, you act like you don't even care." The tinkling of bells signified she was walking away from him. He could feel Tenten squirming against him and nudged her to make her stay still.

The blonde woman turned back to look at them. "Very well, we will send her to your other sister, Collypsus. Perhaps your younger sister can succeed where your older sister failed." Neji stiffened. The blonde had sent Ballash's older sister out to die? No wonder the woman had fought like an enraged dragon. Neji said nothing and just turned on his heel to walk out. Before he made it out he heard her speak again. "As soon as you drop her off, return to me. I find that I am in need of your company…whether you wish it or not." Neji could feel the knots in his stomach and the bile rise in his throat. Was nothing sacred to the filthy whore?

Neji ignored her and walked out, intent on making a break for it as soon as he could. He walked out into the camp and looked around. He could smell blood in the air and it was making him sick. He could only imagine what it was doing to Tenten. He was walking towards the outskirts of camp when a voice called to him. "Ballash! You're back!" Neji turned to see a young girl running at him. He stiffened and held up his hand. Her smile disappeared and he couldn't help the sick feeling in his stomach. He'd killed this little girl's sister. He'd never had to see the faces of the relatives of the people he killed.

The girl gave him a pout and crossed her arms over her chest petulantly. "Ballash, you've been gone for three nights. I just want a hug!" the girl whined. Neji could feel the tears building up in his eyes and squinted them away. He gave the girl a droll stare and pointed to Tenten on his shoulder, as if it were obvious. The girl's eyes dimmed for a second. "Ballash…does Basha know she's here? You know what she'll do to that woman if she sees her." Neji noticed the little girl shiver and wondered why they stayed. He didn't speak however. He did, however, raise his chin, as if telling her to lead on. The girl giggled and ran ahead of him. "Collypsus is waiting for us in the Blood Tent. Let's go!" Neji frowned…how was it that this girl could so casually talk of things such as this. It then occurred to him she didn't know anything different, considering her circumstances.

Neji followed the girl, knowing that if he didn't then he'd be found out. When they got to the 'Blood Tent', Neji felt his insides heave. The smell was beyond wretched. He heard a male scream and flinched. Were all the women in this camp this harsh? He found a young woman with bright red hair and blue eyes standing over a man with a sound headband on. The woman had a sneer on her face. "Where is the girl that was traveling with you? I know you are protecting the Konoha emissary! Talk, you gutless pig!" she hissed at the man before digging her wicked looking claws into his abdomen again. Neji noticed the little girl cringe and hide behind him slightly.

"C-Collypsus…B-Ballash is b-back." the little girl stuttered. Hateful blue eyes stared up at the little girl and at Neji himself. He noticed anger and something else darken those blue eyes.

"So…_you _made it back, but Alialla didn't? How typical, considering you're Basha's whore. Despicable excuse for a woman!" Neji's eyes narrowed on this new woman. This family was all fucked up, in his opinion. However, he said nothing, only looked back at the child, who had tears in her eyes. He put his hand on her head and she looked up at him. She frowned, but said nothing. He almost thought she could see through his henge. But she said nothing and he just looked back at the woman deemed Collypsus.

"Alialla didn't make it back because she was careless." he said, having heard the story several times from several different sources. He then glared at the red head. "As for being a whore, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" He noticed the surprise on the girl's face before it was covered up with a scowl. The little girl at his back tightened her grip on the 'skirt' he was wearing. He didn't even look at her as he addressed her. "Why don't you run to my tent and put these things inside. I'd like to talk to little sister Collypsus." the little girl's eyes widened, as did Collypsus', as he said this. The little girl took the bags and scampered away, leaving Neji alone with the older girl.

"Know this right now Collypsus…I hate Basha more than you will ever know. She is sickening to me. But I put up with it to keep you and the others safe. Should you ever insult me again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Even if we are related." He then set Tenten down in a chair and turned to exit the tent. He noticed her panicked eyes and he made a covert sign to her. She quieted and looked at the red head. That little confrontation hadn't been to chastise the girl. It was to loosen the ties around Tenten's wrists. With a smirk, the brunette decided it was time to show them what she was really made of.

* * *

Neji felt sick. He'd known it was only a matter of time before someone found out that he wasn't the real Ballash. He didn't have her memories for one. Second, as soon as Basha had put her hands on him, the henge had broken. He was now bloody, his eye swollen shut, and strapped to some kind of torture machine. Well, at least he knew Tenten would get away safely. He looked up at the sky through a whole he'd ripped in the tent when fighting back. He could see her eyes in the stars and for the first time in two years, he felt at peace.

* * *

Tenten sat in the tree right outside the camp, well hidden due to her time inside the AMC. She had looked for Falcon, but it seemed he was no where to be found. She'd since recovered her belongings, along with Falcon's pack. There was nothing inside his pack except rations and water. Damn…the man had no personal items? She sat in the tree, waiting for dawn. She'd decided after the first two days that, if Falcon didn't find her by the third day, she'd go in and find him.

She waited until a little after dawn and then became impatient. Just like that man to make her wait forever and then make her come and save him. She sighed and made her way into the camp. She made her way to the Blood Tent and cringed when she saw the body of a man laid out on some kind of torture device. His face was mangled beyond recognition, his arms hanging from the chains, his torso slumped away from them. Well, that explains what was taking Falcon so long…She shook her head and slowly made her way to the head woman's tent. She knew that if she were going to avenge her partner, she'd have to hold that woman hostage.

She managed to sneak into the woman's room easily. She was, after all, one of the best AMC had. She easily made it up to the blonde woman and had a dagger at her throat. The woman woke, her eyes blinking delicately. She almost looked too innocent to be the leader of this notorious group…almost. However, when her eyes were cleared of sleep, a sadistic smile came to her face. She stretched and looked at the young brunette. "Welcome to my camp…Tenten." Tenten scowled fiercely at the woman, wondering how she knew her name. Her smirk came back, as she had a little information of her own at that moment.

"Welcome to being my hostage, Mitsuhoki Haruka." the woman's blue eyes widened before they narrowed on her dangerously. She bared her teeth at the brunette. "You'll regret that, bitch." she snapped her fingers and suddenly, two men came in dragging something…or rather someone. Tenten's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the figure.

"N-neji!" she screamed. She did not, however, loosen her grip on the blonde. Instead, she pressed the dagger closer to the blonde's neck and glared. "What did you do to him!?" she demanded, even going as far as drawing blood. The blonde hissed and the men dropped Neji to the ground, making him hiss in pain. Tenten stared at him, but never took her full attention from the blonde.

"I see I was right in assuming you two knew each other. When he cried out your name during one of the torture sessions-" she was cut off by the male, who glared up at her with only one good eye.

"Shut your mouth, filthy whore." he gasped in pain and then glared back up at the blonde. "It will take more than you to destroy me." the man to his left kicked him in the ribs and he curled around the already abused portion of his body. Tenten could feel tears of both relief and anger spring to her eyes. Had they had him this whole time? There seemed to be old wounds on him and he was in such bad shape…surely this couldn't have been just a few days work? Anger, pure and unadulterated, washed over her. She glared down at the woman and then up at the two men who had kept _her _Neji from her.

Tenten got that cold, daunting look in her eyes and looked down at Basha with a maniacal smirk. "Now _you _will regret _that_…bitch." that was the last thing anyone heard before everything went black.

* * *

Neji couldn't feel the presence of the men that had been torturing him these last few days. He just laid on the ground, curled up in a ball. He heard what sounded like swords striking against each other. He opened his eyes and gasped. Hanging from two large spikes on either side of him were the men that had tortured him. He looked up and noticed, through one blurry eye, that there were two people fighting. From the screams of anger and pain, he could tell they were both female. But he couldn't for the life of him remember what was going on. The pain was more than he could take at that moment and he passed out again.

* * *

Blonde hair that had crimson blood stained strands throughout it whipped around a face twisted in insanity. She had her teeth bared at the brunette before her, blood oozing from the corner of her mouth. She'd never had a woman this strong battle against her without a few others to help her. The brunette just stared at her with cold, calculating eyes. It was like she knew every move before it was even made. And then there was this strange arena she'd found herself in only moments ago. It was like the brunette was controlling everything inside it.

With narrowed eyes, she attacked the brunette woman again, only this time, she was driven back by a punch to the face. She screamed as she felt her nose break. She held her hand to her face and glared at the brunette, who just stared. Suddenly, the girl threw away her sword and took out something else. It seemed to be a scroll. Basha laughed maniacally and shook her head.

"And just what do you intend to do with that, little girl?" she had thought the jab would enrage the brunette, but she said nothing, only unsealed the scroll with a drop of her blood. The girl pulled the scroll open and started twirling it. Basha arched one blonde brow at the girl, wondering what was going on. "What? Praying for yourself already?" she asked snidely. The girl didn't respond, only continued chanting and twirling the scroll. Out of the corner of her eye, Basha noticed the man that this girl cared so much about stir. She gave an evil smirk and took off towards him. She heard the girl gasp, but then found she couldn't move. She looked down at the man, who was staring at her with wide, shocked eyes.

She tried to move, but it was no use. She looked back at the girl, who had an odd hand signs put up. The girl held the signs as she walked up to them. The closer she got, the more pressure Basha felt on her body from the hold. She started feeling like she was being pricked by thousands of needles. She also felt blood start rolling down her arms and legs. She looked down at herself and noticed that blood was pooling at her feet. She screamed when the woman made the signs more tight. She figured that the tighter the sign went, the tighter this invisible trap was. The brunette glared at her and, for the first time, Basha could see the anger and hatred…the overt madness…in the woman's gaze.

"You have kept Neji from me for too long for me to allow you to live." the girl whispered. With a final look, the girl stated two words coldly. "Iron Maiden…" Basha felt the invisible barrier crush her, and then there was oblivion.

* * *

Tenten watched as the woman's body was crushed by her jutsu. The screams of the woman ceased when the jutsu finally fully closed around her. Tenten hated resorting to this technique, but she was too enraged at this woman for what she'd done to Falcon and what she'd been doing to Neji. When the jutsu finished, and Tenten was sure the woman was dead, she released it. The arena slowly disappeared, and they were suddenly back in Basha's camp. Tenten dropped to her knees by Neji's side and reached out to touch his face. He hissed in pain once, but then nuzzled her hand, searching for her warmth.

"T-Ten-ch-chan…" he whispered with a rough voice. Tenten's eyes widened and she leaned down to assess the damage.

"Kami-sama Neji…what did they do to you!?" she sobbed as she checked him over. She noticed he had a lot of wounds on and around his head. His left arm was broken and his right knee was dislocated. There were gouges on his chest and abdomen. Luckily, they hadn't messed with anything lower that that or higher than his knees. She gently leaned down and touched her lips to his. He groaned, whether from pain or pleasure she didn't know, and he wrapped his good arm around her. She tried to push him away so she could tend his wounds, but his arm tightened around her and he growled.

"Dammit, woman, I've needed you for two years. Don't you dare deny me now." he hissed at her. She stilled and looked into his pain wracked pearlescent eyes. Deep inside them, she saw need and…love. Tears formed in her eyes and she kissed him forcefully. She pushed him over onto his back, so that he didn't have to do any of the work. With quick, sure hands, she removed her bottoms. She reached back and shifted his clothes just enough to free him. She heard his groan as her hand touched him.

She smiled and bent down to kiss him again. She looked around them for something to put under his head and reached over to yank one of the frilly curtains from Basha's bed off. She balled it up and put it under his head. She then leaned down and kissed him gently on his bruised lips. He returned the kiss with more energy than she'd have thought him capable of in this situation. She whispered to him…how happy she was he was alright, how sad she'd been when he'd disappeared…she laid her heart bare before him. Without further hesitation, she leaned back against him, her hand guiding him into her tight channel. She bit her lip as tears pricked the corners of her eyes as pain assailed her.

She laid herself on top of him and breathed raggedly into his shoulder, trying to hide the pain. However, Neji wasn't so far gone that he didn't sense her pain. He held her tightly to him and smiled. "Ten-chan…" he said gently and made her sit up to look at him. He cupped her face in his hand and smiled as best he could through all his wounds. "You…you waited…for…me?" he asked reverently. She smiled, tears of happiness in her eyes now. She nodded and reached down to gently kiss him. When she did, he arched his hips up and drove himself into her in one swift movement. She would have screamed had he not clamped his arm over her back, his hand keeping her head pressed to his. He kissed her as they laid there, allowing her to adjust to what had just happened. She looked down at him with tearful eyes and he up at her with love filled ones. He released her and smiled at her while caressing her face. "Thank you…Ten-chan…" he said gently and kissed her forehead.

She smiled against his shoulder, though she was still rather uncomfortable. She knew he had to be in immense pain, and he'd done what was necessary for _her _comfort. She kissed his shoulder and sat up, gasping as she felt him inside her. A fierce blush came to her face and she moaned, making him smirk and then moan with her. His hips twitched upward involuntarily and she squeaked, staring down at him. She moaned and made a noise low in her throat. She started riding him slowly, building up their arousal. She circled her hips, and carefully lifted herself up, so that he was just barely in her before dropping down quickly, yet gently. She listened to his pleasured sighs, his groans, and most importantly, his moans.

She heard his breathing quicken and knew she'd have to be careful with him. She didn't want his body to fail him because of this. She rode him until she felt him tense under her. She, herself, was tense and on the edge of oblivion. He suddenly took away all choice from her as he started frantically thrusting up into her, seeking to send her over the edge. She felt her insides melt and suddenly her spine stiffened involuntarily and she arched against him with a scream. He growled as he felt his own orgasm burst, sending his seed deep into her body, where he knew it belonged. He'd never wanted to get a girl pregnant so bad in his entire life.

So, in euphoric sexual bliss, he laid there and waited for her to recover. However, he was completely in pain when the gratification wore off and he found himself groaned her name as he passed out…again.

* * *

Neji groaned, his body sore and his head aching. His head hurt so bad he felt it would explode. He opened his eyes and looked around. He stiffened when he saw his Black Ops commander. He decided it was time he got out of that life and went back to Tenten. He kept his face neutral and just stared at the man, who narrowed his eyes on the Hyuuga male.

"Do you remember me, Hyuuga-san?" Neji knew this was going against everything he'd been raised to strive for, but he would never leave Tenten again.

"I'm afraid not. You're not a doctor…you're dressed like ANBU, but I know that's not normal ANBU clothing." the man grunted and took a mask from the floor by his foot. It was a falcon mask.

"Does this look familiar?" Neji looked at the mask and his head hurt. He winced and gripped his head. The man was about to press him with more questions, but suddenly, a cloaked figure in a tanuki mask came in.

"Commander, I understand that you wish to ensure that his case of amnesia is real, but harming a patient in the AMC hospital is not permitted. If you persist, I will be forced to take action against you." the voice was cold and carried an underlying threat. Basically, it was 'Leave Neji alone or I'm going to kick your ass'. The man nodded and glared at Neji.

"I want him tested by one of our own. I want to ensure that his memories are really gone. We can't afford-" there was growling coming from behind that tanuki mask.

"Are you suggesting that Sakura-sama is incapable of correctly diagnosing this patient, commander?" the man blanched and held up his hands.

"N-no, Tanuki-sama. I merely want to ensure that our secrets are safe! Surely you can understand that!" the aura around the tanuki became deadly once more.

"Surely you know that if he were any threat, Sakura-sama would be the first to tell you. As you implied, the AMC values secrecy as well. How do you think he was brought back, alive, after everything he'd been put through? How do you think it is that he'll walk, talk, and function like a normal human? That man was practically dead when Sakura-sama got to him. I think sacrificing his memory of the past two and a half, three years is a small price to pay to save his life." the commander nodded and bowed to the being in the tanuki mask. Neji watched the commander leave. When he turned to thank tanuki, he was gone.

He shook his head and looked down at himself. His arm was still in a cast, and his eye was covered with something, most likely a gauze, but he was otherwise seemingly perfectly healthy. He heard voices coming closer and suddenly, the door opened to reveal his dream come true. Tenten was standing in a short black skirt with a silver off the shoulders top. She was talking to a nurse, who told her she was welcome to take him home. He blushed at the implication.

Tenten walked in, a smile on her face as she looked at him. He'd never seen her so radiant. She fairly glowed with her happiness. He smiled gently at her and allowed her to help him up and help him get dressed. When she insisted that he sit down in a wheel chair so that he didn't have to strain himself, he glared. However, there was a suggestive smile on her face that made him sit quickly, making her giggle. He smirked perversely and waited for her to do as she wished.

Tenten was pushing him out of the hospital when he was confront by two men in odd uniforms. Neji knew who they were…one was his old Black Ops trainer and the other was his normal Black Ops partner. He knew bad things would happen if Tenten found out that he'd been here the whole time, so he played innocent. He looked up at them, no recognition in his eyes. They seemed shocked.

"So the rumors are true. You have no memory whatsoever." his male trainer said quietly. The man had always accepted things easily. His partner, however, wasn't so easily convinced.

"Years don't disappear from the memory like that, sensei. He's faking." she growled angrily. Neji knew she was pissed she'd lost him as a partner. It was common knowledge that she'd made a bet to sleep with him before either of them got reassigned or killed. Seems she lost. However, Tenten didn't seem inclined to listen to either of them.

"I realize you're probably from Neji's past, since he's lost almost three years worth of memories, but I wont allow you to walk up here and accuse him of lying. He's never been prone to lying in his life. Don't make me kick your ass for insulting him." she growled. It was then that Neji remembered that she was part of the AMC and very dangerous…even more so than the two blocking their path. He reached up and touched her hand. She turned her full attention to him then and smiled.

"Hai…I know, Neji-kun. She's trying to bait you. Had she actually seen your condition, she'd have understood why you can't remember the last three years." she looked up and glared at the woman in the odd clothing and mask. "But since the AMC was sent in to pull you out, she wouldn't have a clue. Black Ops aren't equipped for a mission such as that. They're too squeamish." Neji smirked at her prodding of the young female. He shook his head mentally and watched what happened.

The Black Ops girl advanced on Tenten, who stood her ground, her eyes turning the same blankness they had when she'd worn the mouse mask. "And just who the hell do you think you are that you can say such things about a branch you aren't even sure exists?" Tenten snorted and disappeared. Suddenly, the female Black Ops cried out. They noticed her arm was bent painfully and Tenten had a vicious look on her face.

"Don't question your superiors, little girl. There's a reason for masks, and one of them is to hide. Don't test me again, because when I put my mask on, you're just another piece of garbage to be picked up." she released the girl and glared at them. "I know that before he disappeared, the Black Ops were looking into recruiting him. I also know there's a good chance that he joined. However, what matters to me know is he is back, he's safe, and it'll be a cold day in hell before you get your claws in him again. You'll have to go through me…and I have the most powerful people in the village supporting me. So good luck…you're going to need it." Tenten then walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Neji just looked up at her with loving eyes and she smiled gently down at him. She cooed at him as she pushed him passed the shocked Black Ops. "It's alright, Neji-kun. The past is gone…it's like it never existed. We're together again, and that's all that matters." Neji smiled up at her and she giggled, kissing him on the forehead, over the bandage that hide his seal. She then smirked and looked at the girl over her shoulder before saying, "Besides, how can a girl be mad when you are amazing in bed even when you're fatally injured. Now that you're healed, it can only get better."

Neji's eye opened wide and he choked on a cough and stared at her as he noticed from his peripheral vision that his ex-partner turned really red and was about to say something. So, Neji gave his input. "A man is only as good as his partner. If he sucks in bed, it's because she does. If he's amazing, it's because she does." he noticed the girl's jaw drop beneath her mask and chuckled to himself. Tenten heard and burst into laughter.

"Well played, my love. You really know how to butter a woman up. Perhaps a repeat performance is in need. It would be an appropriate reward for such sweet words." she purred at him and ran her hands through his thick brown hair. He groaned at the feel and leaned into her hand.

"Whatever you say, little miss Iron Maiden." Tenten gave a hearty laugh at this and wheeled him out of the hospital and to her house. She'd moved out of the house she'd been living in when she'd started working for Sakura. She'd needed the room and the privacy. Now, she was going to need it even more.


End file.
